A Child
by Moonstarslight
Summary: He grew up on the cliffs watching the world. Just what is he going through? (Part of the Captains universe.)


Here is the next installment of the _Captains'_ universe. I really need to figure out what to call this universe because that one isn't going to last.

Anyway, this is an AU and it will have OOC and Ocs. If you do not like, do not read.

Thank you, please enjoy!

* * *

 _ **A Child**_

Waves crashed into the cliffs. Small bits of rock broke off from the force and fell into the sea.

A small child looked down from the edge. Gray eyes bored and falling shut. A yawn passed the child's lips.

There was nothing to do on this island. He did his lessons, cleaned after the horse, made lunch for his father, mended the clothes, and all his other chores. So what now?

The boy got up from his spot on the edge and walked to the small little path that lead to the shore. Maybe he would see a glimpse of the ship today.

It wasn't often but sometimes there was a lovely ship with pure white sails that would go by. He couldn't help but wonder if his mother sailed on a similar ship.

His mother.

A woman who is rumored to be as fierce as the sea and willing to help those in need. Call out to her and if she hears, she will sail to your aid.

Sometimes he wanted to call out to her to just _see_ her. But he did not. His mother was a busy woman, and he had to keep his promise to her.

Keep Father away from enslaving people. It hasn't been easy, that promise. But Cutler thought he was doing fairly well.

A sigh passed the child's lips. It appears that there was another offer last night.

The beach was covered in empty rum bottles and discarded clothes. Hopefully he would not fine the nude owner, like he did last time. That is not a sight he wants to see again.

Stepping over broken glass in the sand he scanned the horizon. The only ship in view was the _Valic,_ a trading vessel his father had stolen a few years ago.

Holding in a disappointed sigh, he turned and started to figure out how he was going to clean up the shore.

エルシア

A sharp intake of breath was heard in the small room. Cutler winced as he washed the cut on his right forearm carefully. He really needed to stop angering his father's friends. While Father would not do anything besides raise his voice when it comes to him, the man's friends are not so kind.

Taking up the bandages on his left he started wrapping his arm. No doubt that this wound would leave a mark.

The door to the small room burst open causing the child to jump. The reek of alcohol pierced the air. It was fallowed by the sound of footsteps.

Cutler slowly looked at the door. Once he saw his father, he calmed a bit.

The ruff man gazed down at the boy. Noticing the poor bandaging on his right arm, the man snorted.

The child winced knowing that his father was not pleased with the effort.

The man toke the arm a little ruffly than the wound would have liked. Cutler bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound.

The elder undid the work the child put into caring for his own wounds, before redoing it.

"Ya need to learn how to ask ya Pa for help, kiddo."

Cutler looked up at those words. He rarely hears such a statement from the man.

Steel eyes met gray.

"Ya mum has the right idea about the captives son. So don't think that ya have ta bow ya head around me. I know what ya been doing."

Cutler swallowed before nodding.

The man smiled.

"Good lad."

エルシア

Cutler looked out at the sea from the cliff. It was a windy day, and the clouds above spoke of a storm on the way. The waves crashed onto the rocks under his feet.

Taking a deep breath, the child smiled. It wasn't often that he could see the beginnings of a storm. If there was a hint of such his father would typically drag him inside before going right back out for wood.

But oddly his father merely looked at the clouds with a distant look and said nothing as Cutler slipped away for the cliff. _Nothing_ gets past that man.

Stepping a little bit closer to the drop, the child looked down. It was always a wonderful sight when you look straight down the cliff.

He had to step back due to the wind threatening to push him over. Taking another breath, he turned and walked back home.

Maybe he could get his father to tell him why he didn't immediately drag him inside.

エルシア

Cutler swallowed. The ship with pure white sails has stopped before the island and people were coming ashore.

He did not know what to do. He never really dealt with other people who were not his father's friends. Heck, he does not even know how to handle _them._

A flash of red caught his eye. Taking out his pocket spyglass he looked closer.

His blood went cold as he spotted a red clad woman on the longboat in the lead.

Mother was home.

Why?! Why now?! She never came to visit. Never sent a sign that they exist to her. Why?

Lowering his spyglass he watched his mother and her crew come ashore.

Wary of what is to happen next.

エルシア

Captain Yurin Beckett was a imposing figure at 170 centimeters with golden brown hair elaborately braided under her tri-cornered red hat and elaborately embroidered red coat holding close to her frame.

For a child who stands at 124 centimeters tall, she was the epitome of what all people should fear and aim for.

His mother's cutlass was placed above the hearth, and her pistol was placed on the side table by the door. But Cutler knew this did not make his mother defenseless. She could take out a grow man twice her size with nothing but her own two hands after all.

"Come here Cutler."

Fallowing his mother's order would be best, so Cutler walked over to the chair the woman had claimed.

"Yes, Mother?"

Blue eyes met gray.

"You have grown young man. Has your father been teaching you swordplay yet?"

"No madam. He has not."

Blue eyes flashed over to the dark haired male on the other side of the room.

"I...see."

Cutler did not like the tone of his mother's voice. It spoke of unwanted terrors in the future.

"Well then Cutler, shall we start your lessons?"

It was not a request as the female captain was standing up and walking to the door.

Swallowing, he glanced at his father before fallowing his mother.

エルシア

Blocking a strike from his mother was easier said than done. The woman was rumored to be one of the best with the sword on the sea after all.

Cutler didn't know how to judge his mother's skill, but he could tell that he had a long way to go before he got to even half of it.

Taking a deep breath he tried to focus on what the captain will do next.

Thankfully she wasn't using flints on him yet or he would have been screwed.

But he was smiling.

He hardly could believe that he was what his mother was paying attention to for a few hours after all.

エルシア

The night was something Cutler was not looking forward to. His mother's crew were alright people and easy enough for a socially awkward child like himself to get along with.

But Father's friends come over at night. Every night. And they have the habit to plan things together or do things that Cutler knew his mother condoned.

He did not want to be there when everything went into the fire.

So when he saw the taunt lines around his mother's eyes as they were making dinner, he had to ask.

"May I hide mother?"

Blue eyes looked curiously over at him.

"What do you mean, Cutler?"

The boy looked at the carrots he was cutting.

"I mean when you and Father finally start fighting tonight."

The woman looked surprised.

"If it happens, you may hide young man. But I do not know what you are talking about."

Cutler met his mother's eyes.

"Father has that annoyed step in his stride, and Mother you have tense lines around your eyes."

Yurin blinked, before smiling.

"Aren't you a perspective one?"

Cutler warily smiled back.

エルシア

The fact that his mother was taking him with her to sail on the seas, was a bit much for the child to comprehend.

Apparently Father wasn't really happy about being left alone on the island. And deep down Cutler did not want to go. While both of his parents were intimating, his mother was hundred times worse than his father.

Never mind that he was starting to get along with the man better. And all he knew was on the island. How was he to suddenly work on a ship under his mother's command?

But he didn't have a choice. His mother had spoken and Father wasn't going to anger her once he started to please her.

Cutler was packing his belongings into a small chest his mother gave him. It was beautiful object with carvings of waves and eagles on the corners, ships sailing on the ocean were on the sides, and the lid held a carving of a person standing at a sea cliff.

He would love this chest greatly and take good care of it. For it was a gift from his mother.

But he did not know if he could remove himself from the cliffs he grew around deep down.

エルシア

The _Erushia_ was a beauty. There was no doubt about that. But Cutler was not sure that this ship would be his home. It was his mother's pride and her freedom in psychical form after all.

Stepping onto the decks was an overload for the boy. The sounds of the sea against the boards, the sounds of the crew preparing for sail, the feel of his mother's presence within the board themselves all hit him like the free falling stones of the cliffs into the sea below.

He was only standing due to the fact that his mother's first mate held his shoulder.

How would he survive on this ship?

He barely lasted three seconds without the threat of fainting!

エルシア

Mother decided that he was to learn to shield his mind before he would start working on the ship's decks.

She was surprised that her son was so perceptive to the ship itself that she had to hand his lessons to the blind prophet on board.

Cutler wasn't so sure she did the right thing. Though Karezan was a nice enough man, his teachings left a little to be desired. Even if he asked questions, the answers he would receive would cause more confusion than not.

But it was safe down in the hold of the ship with him and the cabin boy who would bring down food was alright once you start to get to know him. So he wasn't complaining.

エルシア

Taking a deep breath, Cutler put up his mental and spiritual shields. Time to work on the decks.

Picking up the bucket and brush, he felt a smile breaking onto his face. Though the other deck scrubbers complained like crazy about their job, Cutler found it as a good reminder of home. So it typically ended up with him picking up some of the slack of the others. And while it ticked him off that they were willing to dump their work onto him, he was happy that he could scrub like he would do when the kitchen needed it.

Humming under his breath, he got to work.

エルシア

Cutler sighed as he put down the book he was reading. His cabin mates were being too loud for him to finish his lessons. Why his mother did not make the rest of the boys on the ship do their lessons as well was beyond him.

Getting a piece of parchment and a bit of charcoal, he grabbed his book and headed to the upper decks.

The sea was clam and the night sky was clear. Taking a seat by the main mast, the child resumed his lessons.

エルシア

The first time he saw the reason why his mother was called the Pirate of the Cutlass was when they were setting free a slave ship of its cargo. The captain of the vessel challenged his mother and was quickly put down with a few strokes of his mother's sword.

It was also the first time he saw his mother kill a man.

He did not know what to think about it. He knew that as a pirate and as a sea fairing woman she had killed before. But to actually see it.

Cutler buried his face into his knees. He didn't know what to think. He just didn't.

His mother was not like most pirates. That he knew. His mother was kind hearted. As much he wanted to doubt that, he couldn't.

So how could she kill a man without hesitation?

He just didn't know.

エルシア

Karezan was always worth visiting. The man always had something new to say. Never mind the fact that he was a wonderful listener.

So when Cutler needed to talk to someone about what he saw, he went down to the hold.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The little brunette opened the door and stepped in the elder's room.

"Hello, Master Karezan."

"Ah, yes Cutler. I was wondering when you would come back down."

Cutler smiled sadly at that. Knowing that the prophet knew that things has been falling apart above decks.

"Sorry."

The old man shook his head.

"No need. Your mother is wounded and Neal is being stubborn at letting you see her."

Gray eyes looked up at the blind man's words.

"Mother is wounded. And I was able to get past First Mate Holin today."

The man nodded.

"I could hardly believe it. I can't get out of my mind. Why would she let that thing do that to her?"

The man sighed.

"The ring binds it wearer into a give and take situation. If you can't pay the price you shouldn't even put it on."

Cutler looked at the small candle flame.

"So Mother's price is that wound."

The man nodded.

Taking a deep breath the boy sat down in the other chair in the room.

"May I stay a while? I need to think about this."

The man smiled in his general direction.

"Of course, Cutler."

エルシア

"Cutler Jackson Umi Beckett! What are you thinking?!"

His mother's voice pierced the night air. But Cutler couldn't bring himself to care. His mother was dieing and this was the only way he knew to save her.

Holding the ring in the palm of his hand, he raised the orb in the other. The witch, Tia Dalma if he remembers right, told him that the orb will heal all wounds caused by the ring on one person only.

It cost him a emerald ring he had, apparently it had magic in it.

Taking deep breath he let his shields drop.

And the world filled with light.

エルシア

His mother was better. Even if she believed that putting him into the brig for a week with no company would keep him from doing such a thing again, Cutler knew that if he needed to he would in a heartbeat.

After all it was his mother, and he loved her very much. And if it was his father he would do the same.

No one messed with his family if he could help it.

エルシア

The _Erushia_ was in port. And Cutler couldn't help but be glad to be off its decks for a day.

It wasn't home. Though it has a place in his heart. This island was home.

Breaking out into a run, he headed to the house. His father should be there. The _Valic_ was in port as well after all.

He opened the door and stopped in his steps. His father was siting in his favorite chair fast asleep.

Cutler had to choke back tears. He missed his father very much. The man did raise him for much of his years after all.

Stepping softly into the room, he placed his chest onto the side table. Now the hard part, trying not to wake his father as he tried to find a blanket in the house that was clean.

エルシア

Mother was happily talking to Father. And Cutler couldn't be happier himself. His father was proud of him, and Mother had forgiven him for his stunt three months ago.

"Ya know. Me thinks that the sea has been good for ya, Cutler."

The boy looked up at his father. The man had a smile on his face. Causing a smile to break on the child's.

"Maybe~. But home is here with the sea cliffs."

His father gave a look of triumph to his mother who merely sighed.

Cutler couldn't help but smile sadly at that. There wouldn't be a way to please both of his parents on that regard.

エルシア

The decks were covered with sea foam. Causing Cutler to huff. He never liked removing sea foam, and today he would have to it by himself. Most of the crew was down with sickness. Majority of it scurvy. But there were some cases of colds and flu.

Taking a small bucket he started on cleaning.

The older crew members that were on decks were working on the sails which got damaged in the storm last night.

His mother was at the helm and was looking through her spyglass to the horizon. Cutler couldn't help but look up at her and admire the strength she held standing there.

Taking a deep breath he picked up his bucket and started his work with a new vigor.

エルシア

It was odd to know that even though both his parents were taller than average people, he was smaller than most people.

It wasn't like he was really upset at his height, it was just odd when he thought about it. It typically entered his mind when someone mentioned that he was a midget and they would question if he was really the captain's son.

He wasn't worried about not being from both his parents. He had his mother's eye shape, and her nose. While he had his father's curls, and his jaw line.

He also had his mother's temperament, and his father's patience. A gift from the heavens that one. While his mother had a lot of patience, his father beat her by a long shot. But he did have a temper that makes you want to be anywhere but there when he blows. Cutler had suspicions about having his father's temper when he get really mad, but he hasn't pushed that far thankfully.

It was obvious to him that he was their child. It was just odd that he was _much_ shorter than them.

エルシア

The winds were not being kind today. They seemed to want to blow every way but where they needed.

And it happens that Cutler would _very_ much like them to either to stop blowing or blow where they needed them. He was getting very tired tieing and untieing the sails over and over again. He would much rather be scrubbing the decks and the ship's kitchen's floors thank you.

Many of the scrubbers would have killed to be up on the mast. While Cutler was pondering how you strangle wind so he could be back on the decks.

There has been words said behind his back that he was an odd one, and truthfully Cutler didn't care.

He was his own person after all.

* * *

By the way 170 cm, for those who do not use metric, is around 5'6". And 124 cm is around 4' or 4'1".


End file.
